Once
by EqualsEquivalent
Summary: They argue and things take a turn for the sexual. Slash; don't like, don't read


"What the _hell _is your problem with me?" I all but screamed at Octavian

"You're in the way, a nuisance and now you've stolen my power from under my feet. Forgive me if I begrudge you on it," he commented acidly.

"I didn't ask to be elected praetor!" I yelled, "You've been nothing but an ass the entire time I've been here! It's like you've got a fucking vendetta against me!"

"Maybe I do!" he screamed.

"Then how about we settle it?" and then, without warning, Octavian crashed his lips so hard into mine that I could feel my lower lip split.

So this was his problem? I almost laughed out loud.

I leaned into the kiss, biting roughly at his lip. It drew blood. I opened my mouth and he roughly shoved in his tongue. The kiss tasted like blood; mine, his or both I didn't know or particularly care. We were alone in the barracks; taking advantage of this Octavian pulled off my Camp Jupiter t-shirt, letting it fall somewhere in the room. He pressed his mouth to my collar bone and sucked, leaving a hickey. I threw my head back and let out a low moan. I reached up into his shirt and dragged my finger nails down his back, hoping to the gods I left a mark. He groaned a little into my chest as he formed another hickey, working on a trail. Since they were already in his shirt I used my arms to pull off his shirt. He chose that moment to clamp his canine teeth around my nipple. I hooked my foot around his ankle and forced him to fall to the floor in revenge.

One problem: his fingers were in my belt loops and when he went down he took me with him. Luckily I landed on him. He grunted under my weight and I smirked evilly at him. He reached a hand to the back of my neck and forced my head down to kiss him again, which I did greedily. I reached up and knotted my fingers in his blonde hair and pulled. He bucked a little and I smirked into his lips. He pulled away and looked me dead in the eyes, blue to green.

"Not happening, Jackson. I will be taking control in this situation," and with that he rolled so that I was on bottom and he was straddling my waist. He used one hand to pin my wrists above my head and the other to pop the button on my jeans. I bucked my hips a little and let my crotch grind against his. I moaned at the friction.

"You're such a little whore, Jackson," he said with a smirk. I bit back a tart response and settled for baring my teeth at him. "Oh you're so frightening," he said sarcastically. He reached into the loosened waist band of my jeans and into my boxers, wrapping his fingers around my cock he began to pump rhythmically. I moaned shamelessly, arching my body off of the floor completely. He smirked and continued to jack me off; I was writing under his grip and moaning and whining until I came. I could feel cum coat the inside of my boxers in a sticky mess.

I looked at Octavian. He looked at me. Then in a sudden movement he pulled my jeans, taking my boxers with them, completely off. He unbuttoned his own and looked at me expectantly and let my hands go. I sat up and hooked my finger in a belt loop, sliding the garment off of his body smoothly. He had gone commando, typical Octavian. I snorted out loud. Octavian grabbed my hair and brought his face very close to mine.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I was just amused at how unsurprising your lack of underwear was," I said with a smug grin. He rolled his eyes and let go of my hair. He offered me two of his fingers and I hesitated. This had gone far. I hadn't planned to have sex with Octavian, not now and not ever, and yet here were. I wasn't sure I was ready for this but at the same time we had gone a little too far to go back. Snapping out of my haze I took his fingers in my mouth, sucking on them and coating them with saliva.

He pulled out his finger and spread my legs. He pushed in the first finger and I could feel tears in my eyes. I may have spent the last 5 or so years of my life fighting Greek monsters but this was a whole new kind of pain.

"Never done this before, Jackson?" he asked smugly. I quickly shook my head; not sure I could form coherent words at the moment. He pressed in his second finger in and began to scissor them, loosening the muscles. I bit down on my already split lip, tearing open the wound again. There was a small drop of blood making its way down my chin and Octavian stooped to lick it up. Just when I had gotten used to the feeling he pulled his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance.

"This is gonna hurt," he said it, not as a warning, but as a smug fact,

He pressed his erection fully into me and I pulled a hand to my face, biting on my knuckle to keep from screaming. My eyes were pricking, tears threatening to spill over. He gave me a moment, for which I was grateful, and then pulled almost out only to slam into me again. I let out a small squeak as he repeated the process, quickly gaining both speed and rhythm. His hands were on my hips, his finger nails digging into the skin. He thrust again, so hard I was jolted a bit. Then he bent down and sank his teeth roughly into my shoulder, I yelped. Then his thrusting became erratic as he came close to his climax, he held out though. He took a hand and began to pump my cock again, coaxing me to come. When I did he allowed himself to, blasting his seed deep inside me. He collapsed on top of me and I swear I heard my ribs groan as his weight rested on them. I was too spent for a few minutes to do anything about it, but finally I got enough feeling in my limbs to push him off of me. I went to get up and as I shifted I could feel Octavian's cum drip down my thigh. He looked up at me smugly.

"This can't happen again, I don't know what came over me-"I paused to let him enjoy a minute in the gutter before continuing "I don't know why I let this happen but it's not gonna happen again." I said before turning to pick up my clothes. I bent to pick up my shirt and felt a shooting pain in my ass; I mumbled a few curses of Octavian's name and gathered the rest of my clothes. After I had put my clothes back on (and made plans to change and bathe) I turned to see Octavian still on the floor looking smug. That's how I left him.

**So this is what I came up with the write because I noticed a disturbing lack of OctavianxPercy in the world. It was originally gonna be rougher but I like it as is. I'm thinking of coming up with a sequel…thoughts? Reviews are very appreciated(:**


End file.
